


ABO

by KEVINLUCKY



Category: aotushijie
Genre: LEIAN - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEVINLUCKY/pseuds/KEVINLUCKY





	ABO

安迷修觉得现在的情况很不妙。  
就在半个小时之前，他结束了公司里的工作回到家，刚推开门便敏锐的嗅到了空气中那股熟悉的朗姆酒气息。整日忙于工作的安迷修后知后觉今天似乎是恋人的易感期，他摸了摸自己的鼻子，将西服外套脱下放在一边，松了松领带快步走到了房间里。  
高浓度的信息素在密闭的空间爆炸性的散开，铺天盖地的朗姆酒味熏得安迷修都不由自主的皱紧了眉头。恋人将自己整个埋在被窝里不肯出来，安迷修在床边坐下，隔着被子拍了拍雷狮的脊背，试探性的叫了雷狮的名字。  
“雷狮，我回来了。”  
本以为等待自己的将是一顿指责，然而被窝里的那个人却并没有任何回应，安迷修抬手想要掀开被子，不想却被雷狮死死攥住了被角。  
“雷狮。”  
安迷修又重复了一遍他的名字。他大概能猜出被窝里的猫科动物在因为自己忘记了他的易感期而生气，毕竟在过去的几个月里，如果不是雷狮红着眼角抱住他泄愤似的在他颈窝啃咬，他完全想不起来这件事。  
怎么和小孩子一样。  
安迷修又好气又好笑的看着无论如何就是不肯出来的雷狮，解开自己的衬衫纽扣抬腿朝着浴室的方向走去。  
“你不理我那我就先去洗澡了。”  
直到浴室里传来水声雷狮才将蒙在身上的被子掀开随意踹到一边，随后抱着手臂坐在床上目不转睛的盯着紧闭的浴室门。  
早在安迷修还没回家的时候他便翻箱倒柜找出了安迷修的衬衫，刚刚洗干净晒好的衬衫上还带着洗衣粉和太阳的味道，却唯独没有恋人身上那股淡淡的草木香——这不免让雷狮有些烦躁。处在易感期的alpha迫切的想要拥抱自己的恋人来缓解内心的躁动，可偏偏自家恋人工作起来就完全不顾一切。  
随着时间的流逝雷狮的情绪越发不稳定起来，他甚至控制不住的想要穿好衣服去公司里找安迷修，然后将西装革履的恋人压在办公桌上狠狠操弄一顿。但是这个想法似乎有些不切实际，情事过后自家恋人一定会狠狠训斥他胡来。  
他一点也不想要被安迷修说教，那人唠唠叨叨的样子总是让雷狮回想起高中时候那个横竖看他不顺眼的地中海教务主任。  
当然了，安迷修比起来那个教务主任可爱多了。  
他在安迷修开门的时候就听到了熟悉的脚步声，在安迷修伸手握住卧室门把的时候迅速把自己蒙在了被子里，并且在安迷修和自己说话的时候选择了无视。  
猫科动物用自己独特的方式宣泄着不满，虽然这样的举动落在安迷修的眼里有些幼稚，但不可否定的是确实起到了一定的作用。  
比如说现在正在浴室里洗澡的安迷修，边用温热的水洗去一身的疲惫边想着应该用怎样的办法去哄好炸毛的恋人。  
他当然知道雷狮生气的原因不是因为自己忘记了他的易感期，毕竟这样的事情在过往发生过无数次，雷狮也早就…好吧并没有习以为常。  
只是这次他做得确实有些过分。  
安迷修伸手从一旁拿过润滑液拧开盖子，将微凉的液体挤在手心，稍微捂热之后便借着润滑将一根手指探了进去。  
尽管omega的身体会分泌适合性爱的体液，但安迷修并不觉得气头上的雷狮能规规矩矩的给自己做扩张。  
大概是因为经常做这种事的缘故，安迷修很快便找到了自己的敏感点，修剪得圆润的手指甲轻轻的戳弄着那块敏感的软肉，食髓知味的后穴很快便分出适合性爱的淫液将他的手指弄湿，直接性的刺激很快就让前端的性器充血勃起。  
“嗯…”  
破碎的呻吟不自觉的从安迷修的喉间溢出，夹杂在浙淅沥沥的水声中显得格外色情而又淫靡。安迷修下意识的咬住下唇忍住呻吟，尽管他知道雷狮大概能清得出他在浴室里干什么，但在性事中安迷修始终还是没有办法放下最后的那点羞耻心。  
虽然他这样不止一次的被雷狮说过假正经，毕竟两人该做的事情都做了，不该做的也做得差不多了。  
当三根手指顺利在后穴里进出的时候安迷修抽出了手指，指尖黏腻的液体不免让他红了脸。他迅速将手指上的液体冲洗干净，又重新胡乱用热水冲洗了下身体后拿过一旁的浴巾围在下半身，转而匆匆离开了浴室。  
刚走出浴室安迷修就看见雷狮坐在床上直勾勾的盯着他，他小声的叹了口气便走到床上跨坐在了雷狮身上，自发的揽住人的脖颈献上一个吻。他们之间的性事鲜少会由安迷修主导，毕竟在床上的时候他更乐于将主导权交到雷狮身上。  
别以为这样就能让我消气。  
在安迷修跨坐在身上的时候雷狮这么想着，然后在下一秒就按住了安迷修的后脑勺加深了这个吻。  
雷狮的吻技很好，他总是能准确无误的找到让安迷修浑身颤抖的那块地方，然后变本加厉的欺负着怀中的恋人。比如说现在，灵活的舌头缠住安迷修口中的小舌纠缠，狮子毫不留情的将猎物肺内的氧气掠夺干净，直到感觉到安迷修似乎有些呼吸不畅才恋恋不舍的松开了人的双唇。  
“这么久了你还是没有学会换气。”  
好不容易呼吸到新鲜空气的安迷修还没缓过来就听到了恋人一如既往欠揍的语气，他在心里翻了个白眼，盯着恋人看了一眼后主动伸手环抱住了雷狮，嘴角露出一丝狡黠的笑意。  
“那你是不是应该负起责任?”  
闻言雷狮挑了挑眉，转而将安迷修推倒在了床上，比起骑乘他还是喜欢这个能将恋人的表情一览眼底的姿势， 随后粗暴的扯开了安迷修围在下半身的浴巾，看到人勃起的下身后佯装惊讶的发出了一声感叹。  
“哇哦，你居然硬了?”  
“你的意思是你硬不起来吗?”  
安迷修笑着看向雷狮，果不其然下一秒狮子就恶狠狠的扑上来在他的脖颈处咬了一口。雷狮总是热衷于在他的身上留下各种痕迹来宣誓自己的占有欲，安迷修曾经与无意间提起过要不我在身上纹个你的名字，哪知道雷狮想都没想就干脆利落的拒绝了。  
“我不想让除 我之外的人看见你的身体。”  
于是安迷修只好作罢，继续任由雷狮在自己身上留下吻痕或者咬痕。时间一长公司里的人都习以为常，而在新同事好奇的询问为什么安总裁在夏天都要穿高领衣服的时候老职员就会露出个意味深长的笑。  
“安总裁家的小狼狗咬的。”  
“不用去打狂犬疫苗吗? !”  
无意间路过办公室听到这段对话的安迷修险些没笑得背过气去。  
“你怎么又分心。”  
雷狮不满的看着不知为何又开始神游的安迷修,威胁似的在人胸口的乳珠咬了一口，疼痛混杂着快感让安迷修微微皱起眉头，雷狮伏在他的胸口前，直到将可怜的小东西吮吸啃咬得红肿挺立才肯松开。  
穿衣服的时候又得贴创口贴了。  
安迷修莫名的想到了这一点。和雷狮在一起后他感觉自己的身体逐渐变得敏感，稍微被雷狮触碰一下那块肌肤就烫得厉害， 安迷修试图说服自己那是因为雷狮标记了自己的缘故，而那该死的Omega的天性本能的让他臣服于眼前的alpha。  
熟悉的草木香适当的安抚了雷师躁动的情绪，空气中浓郁的朗姆酒味钻进安迷修的鼻子里，侵入他的四肢百骸，那熟悉信息味让他回想起过往深陷欲海的的回忆。于是他的身体也开始诚实的起了反应，雷狮自然也察觉到了这一点，他舔了舔干裂的下唇，小小的一个动作也让安迷修没由来的感觉到口干舌燥。  
雷狮的手指顺着安迷修黏腻的会阴一路往下滑，触及到一片湿热的后穴他的情绪莫名的开始兴奋起来，转而毫不留情的并起二指直接插了进去， 熟门熟路的朝着那块敏感的软肉招呼。他的另一只手也没闲着，略带薄茧的手指摩擦过挺立性器的顶端时毫不意外的听到了安迷修压抑不住的呻吟。  
安迷修很快便在雷狮猛烈的攻势下败下阵来，他无意识的挺起腰部，雷狮目光晦暗的盯着快要高潮的Omega,坏心眼的alpha用拇指按住了顶端发泄的小孔。快感越过顶点就变成了疼痛，沉浸在情欲中的安迷修猛地睁开眼睛看着翘起嘴角的雷狮。  
“雷、雷狮，放手..”  
“你说什么，我听不见。”  
恶劣的alpha并不打算停下自己的恶作剧，不得不说他确实很喜欢看安迷修隐忍的样子。比起把自家Omega操到失神他更喜欢看安迷修紧咬着下唇的模样——每次安迷修露出这样的表情他总是控制不住的想要把身下人弄得乱七八糟。  
“松手..”  
安迷修再度重复了一遍,他不相信雷狮会听不见，只是恋人这幅孩子气的模样实在是让他有些想笑，于是只能无奈的叹了口气，刚想要对自己遗忘了自家alpha的易感期这件事道歉，就看到雷狮拿过了他解下来的领带，紧接着安迷修就眼睁睁的看着雷狮用领带束缚住了性器。  
“你干什么!”  
“干你。”  
雷狮故作凶狠的开口，他当然还没有消气。什么叫做工作最重要？他早就说过了让安迷修留在家里就好，反正他手中有雷王集团百分之六十的股份又不愁吃愁穿，但安迷修就是个闲不下来的主，雷狮不让他干什么他就非要干什么。  
单手解开了裤带，一早就硬起的性器迫不及待的抵在了后穴，不等安迷修说完话雷狮便扶着自己的性器缓缓插了进去,热情的肠肉紧紧的含着性器不肯松开，时隔一个多月再度尝到恋人的滋味让雷狮下一秒就小幅度的抽插起来。  
“你慢点.. '  
安迷修的喘息有些急促，下半身传来的肿胀感始终让他没有办法适应，然而很快雷狮便大开大合的动作起来，性器准确无误的顶弄着他身体深处的那块软肉。安迷修的瞳孔在一瞬间放大， 被直接攻击前列腺的刺激让他在一瞬间就用 后穴到达了干性高潮，后穴深处涌出的淫液浇在雷狮的龟头上，雷狮的喉结耸动，尽管一早就知道安迷修的身体敏感，但现在他确确实实的体会到了被紧窄的甬道热情包裹的快感。  
“你真的很紧。”  
被情欲浸染过后的噪音带上了一丝沙哑，男人的嗓音在安迷修的耳边炸开，雷狮卖力的用雄性器官征服着不断收缩的肠肉，边俯身含住安迷修的耳垂模仿着性交的动作弄出让人脸红心跳的水声。  
“慢、慢点..”.  
安迷修的一句话被雷狮的动作顶弄得支离破碎，空气中的朗姆酒味和草木香纠缠混杂出暧昧而又吸引人的气息，肉体碰撞的声音和男人粗重的喘息在没开灯的房间里无限的放大，落在安迷修的耳 边尽数变成了催情的春药，雷狮不知餍足的在他身上索取着，那双好看的紫眸聚起汹涌波涛，似乎在下一秒就要将他尽数吞噬。  
情欲上脑，安迷修什么都顾不上了，许久未经情事的身体很快也在恋人的动作下变得淫荡而又不知满足起来，他自发的抬起腿缠住恋人有力的腰肢，感觉到雷狮的动作楞了一下后咬住了恋人的耳垂。  
“我觉得我的发情期好像提前了。”  
“那可不太妙。”  
雷狮含笑开口，刻意压低的嗓音在安迷修的脑海里炸开一片绚丽的烟花，雷狮不知何时已经解开了束缚住性器的领带;挺立的性器在雷师再度顶弄到那块软肉的时候射出了白浊，将两人的小腹弄得一团糟。  
激烈的性爱持续到大半夜才结束，安迷修稍微晕过去了几分钟，等他再度睁开眼睛的时候发现自己被雷狮紧紧的抱在了怀里。  
这样的举动并不多见，毕竟之前做过之后雷狮总是嫌身黏腻要去洗澡，安迷修费力的抬手摸了摸雷狮的头发，下一 秒就感觉到搭在腰上的那只手收紧了。  
“让我抱会儿。”  
安迷修微微楞了一下，转而笑了笑。  
“好。”


End file.
